


Vows By The Ocean

by castlelions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, and adashi, fuck vld, this is what klance deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlelions/pseuds/castlelions
Summary: Lance and Keith finally get the closure they wanted... by tying the knot.





	Vows By The Ocean

The sand was like tiny hot coals burning his feet, but nothing compared to the hot flush of his skin beneath the Varadero sun. The sensation was only worsened by he bundle of nerves bunched up in his shoulders, and no steadying breath could quell his anxiety.

"Lance, you're shaking." Coran whispered beside him. His officiant was sharply dressed in a handsome white tux that conformed to his thin frame, looking comfortable in the attire. Lance felt choked in his cobalt blue suit, and when he glanced at his hands, he noticed he really was shaking. He clenched his fists to stop it, but that didn't ease anything.

He couldn't help it, he wanted to say. But his vocal cords didn't seem to work now. Only his eyes betrayed his uneasiness. He wished he wasn't this nervous.

Lance glanced around at the audience. He was still surprised by how many people were in attendance. It seemed as though Voltron reached across vast lightyears of space and touched so many lives, and those saved by the Defender of the Universe wanted to support a Paladin in love.

Humans, Arusians, Balmerans, Olkarians, Puigians, and even a few Galrans were mixed together on both sides of the sandy aisle. It was slightly weird to see the enemy directly next to an ally and not have to rush in to protect them. Lance was still getting used to the recent events, not even sure if it happened or it was a dream. The Galra seceding from the war and offering a peace treaty? Of course it wasn't entirely real. Thanks to the Blades, the Galra have come to realize that the war has been a waste of time—

The first chords of music slowly began, and Lance flinched. It was starting. It was really starting. He began to fidget. How was he supposed to stand? Was his suit wrinkled? How did his hair look? Maybe he could just check real quick—

Coran nudged him gently. "Lance, slow breaths."

"You're not the one getting married," Lance mumbled. Coran smiled knowingly and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

"I've felt what you're feeling, my dear Paladin. Trust me. Take slow breaths and think of something that steadies you," he advised, eyes slanting over to something beyond Lance's shoulder.

Lance twisted around to see Hunk slowly ambling down the aisle with Pidge linked to him by the arm. Lance felt a grin trying to break out as he saw how handsome Hunk looked in his pastel yellow suit, and the way Pidge was transformed by the deep emerald green dress fluttering around her. Their steps were in time with the music, just like they practiced, and their timing was perfect as they reached the end and separated, with Pidge standing across from Hunk as he stood beside Lance. A nudge to the shoulder let the groom know that his best friend was there to support and comfort him. Lance exhaled slowly like Coran advised. His heartbeat calmed just the slightest.

Shiro came out next, walking with his real arm linked with Adam. Both looked like proud parents as they walked down the aisle, glancing at each other before directing their beaming expressions toward Lance. They were wearing matching silver suits, glinting like the engagement bands on their fingers. Eventually they came to stand beside Hunk, and it was Allura's turn to glide down the aside.

She was stunning in her rose gold gown that stirred the sand beneath her feet, and the woman beside her was equally beautiful. Romelle seemed to float in her mint green summer dress, blonde hair bouncing with her jubilant gait. Together they slid over to Pidge's side, looking especially pleased as they looked at Lance. They were happy for him, he could tell.

The music's tempo changed, fluidly shifting to a more anticipating pace. Lance swallowed and looked up. Everyone turned around in their seats, a collective inhale...

\--

_They're all staring at me._

Keith stood frozen at the edge of the aisle, limbs iced over even though the sun was beaming down with full power. He probably swayed in place, because his mother squeezed his arm as she pulled him upright. Krolia looked great in her black and purple gown, which was strange since he usually saw her in her work attire. She gazed at him with raw emotion pooling in her eyes, but she didn't dwell long. Instead she looked forward with a tight smile; his cue to take the lead.

The precession down the aisle was smooth, just like Keith practiced. He didn't dare meet anyone's eyes; he didn't want to risk having a panic attack and diving into the ocean. His mom held him until the last possible moment before separating from his side and taking the spot next to Romelle. She seemed to be blinking back tears.

Keith breathed deeply and stepped in front of his fiancé.

"You're on fire," Lance whispered, ocean blue eyes softening as he looked at him. Keith was unsure if Lance was referring to the scarlet red flush of his skin or his deep ruby colored suit. Probably both.

"No doubt." Keith shook a few stray hairs from his eyes, then set his focus on Lance. It took everything in him to keep from kissing every of that boy's face, or to play with that brand new mullet he's been growing these past months. Keith couldn't believe that this moment was finally here. He grinned at Lance, eyes making out every detail of his face; from the chestnut locks of hair that escaped from the holding gel, to the slight bend of his nose and the constellations of freckles dotting his dimpled cheeks, to the vibrant blue eyes that stared right back at him. A masterpiece.

Coran gently launched into the opening remarks to the audience before reading the vows to the grooms. Keith managed to calmly repeat them, his heart pounding furiously inside his chest. Lance reached down and held his palms gently, rubbing that notorious thumb across the back of his hand, the way he always did when he wanted to get a reaction from Keith, or when he was trying to calm him down. It was most likely the latter, by which Keith was already comforted.

Time seemed to stretch on as they stood there, the world washing away with the waves of the Varadero coastline until it was just the two of them occupying infinite space. The tender look in Lance's eyes was enough to buckle Keith's knees, but he held his hands tightly. A forever with this man? He couldn't wait for it to start.

A nudge to Keith's shoulder brought him back to the present. Coran looked at something on the ground expectantly, and with a jolt, Keith realized that it was time to put on the rings and exchange the real vows. The ones that made this all too real and electrifying. The one that started forever.

An Arusian dressed in a soft lavender tux was holding up a small square pillow; in its center rested two gold bands. Keith took the one that was embedded with a single ruby stone, took Lance's left hand, and slid it onto his ring finger. He took a deep breath and recited from memory. "I, Keith Kogane, take you, Lance McClain, to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, I will respect your integrity and have faith in your abiding love for me, through all our years, and in all that life may bring us."

His voice broke at the end, betraying the overwhelming emotion building in his chest. Lance's fingers curled around his tightly as he picked up the ring with a pure opal rim, and responded, "Keith Kogane, I pledge myself to you as your husband, even with your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need help." Lance paused. His voice dropped to a hoarse whisper, and his eyes swam with tears. "I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

Coran cleared his throat and spoke with a proud voice. “By the power invested in me, I pronounce you—”

Keith grabbed hold of Lance’s white tie and meshed their lips together in a fervent kiss before Coran could finish. Lance was quick to respond, cradling Keith's face in his hands as he returned the kiss. The entire audience erupted in celebration, throwing confetti and flower petals into the air, the Paladins and company loudest of them all. The joyous sound roared in Keith’s ears, but all he could think about was forever with Lance. He pulled away just enough to gaze into his husband’s eyes.

“This is our new bonding moment. Don't forget it,” he whispered, only half joking. But Lance’s expression sombered and he cupped Keith’s chin in one hand.

“Never,” he said, before closing the distance again with another savoring kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> klance is canon king - LONG LIVE THE KING


End file.
